Batman Vs Predator: Arkham Asylum
by Jetty1
Summary: Thinking that he's bringing Joker back to Arkham, Batman finds himself in the Clown Prince of Crime's grasp when he takes over the Asylum and to makes matters worse... A Predator has come to Gotham.
1. The Arrival

**Batman vs Predator: Arkham Asylum**

**Chapter 1: The Arrival**

It was a hot and stormy night in Gotham City as the Predator jumped from rooftop to rooftop searching for potential prey through its thermal vision. He had killed at least three muggers and a rapist and all had their skulls placed in his fishnet sack.

This Predator's name back on his homeworld was O'rin who was the second of three brothers. His older brother Ka'vati had been killed when he came to Earth by a human in a Guatemala jungle. His younger brother N'chak was trying to prove to both the clan elders and himself that he could participate in the Kainde Amedha Chiva by going to the Planet where their rival clan, the Black Super Predators, took their prey and kill one of them.

Though he wished his brother the best of luck, he feared that the youngest of his family was going to his doom. Now only O'rin was left of his family and here he was on planet Earth seeking to hunt the one called Batman.

A close friend of his had come to Earth several years earlier and had battled this Batman until the Elder Predator told him that his time was up. Given that he couldn't kill his prey before the time of his hunt was up, he was forced to commit suicide to maintain his honor. The Elder Predator presented the Batman with the sword he used and brought his friend's body back to their homeworld.

The Predator, O'rin, jumped to another rooftop and then heard a big commotion coming from the street below.

He looked down and saw a dozens vehicles with swirling lights parked out in front of a large building. About twenty to thirty men and women armed with guns took cover behind the doors of the vehicles and had their weapons aimed at the building.

One man held up a device that was used to amplify ones voice and said, **"It's all over, Joker! We have the building surrounded! Let the mayor go and come out with your hands up!"**

The Predator understood most of the human language and understood that someone in the large building was holding a hostage either demanding something or to send a message, but he didn't care. If there was a potential prey inside, then O'rin would seize the moment and collect a skull or two for his collection until he could go head-to-head with the Batman.

O'rin was prepared to jump down and enter the building when he saw something appear on his spectrum. It was a heat signature about the size of a human but it was gliding through the air down to the rooftop of the large building. As soon as it landed gracefully on the roof, O'rin zoomed in and saw a man dressed like that of the nocturnal Earth animal known as a bat. O'rin immediately knew what was looking at... the Batman.

Batman stood tall at six feet and walked toward the door leading downstairs.

The Predator jumped down from the rooftop he was on and made his way to the large building while sticking to the shadows given that the current rainfall prevented him from using his cloaking device. Without being spotted by the police or any innocent bystanders, O'rin reached the side of the building and began climbing his way up the wall by sinking his claws into the concrete until he stopped at a third floor window.

Seeing that no one was in the room, he broke the glass and climbed inside quickly drying himself before activating his cloaking device.

The Predator looked around with his thermal vision and soon he saw someone dragging another person through the hall outside the office. The man doing the dragging had a huge grin on his face and dressed in an unusual attire, by human standards, holding a gun to a middle-aged man's head as he lead him out of another office.

"Come on, Mr. Mayor. You don't want to be late for your funeral. Aha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" The man with the gun said in a loud maniacal manner.

"Please, please don't kill me!" The middle-aged man, the Mayor, cried out.

"Oh, I'm not going to kill you, I give you my word." The maniacal man replied.

"Really?"

"Really, but I can't speak for the Gotham Police when I tape this gun in your hand and put a clown mask on you. I can see the headlines now, 'Mayor Bozo is gunned down by Gotham's Finest.' It'll really make them look bad now won't it?"

"Aah!" The Mayor let out a cry of terror.

"Stop right there, Joker." A deep, dark voice said from the shadows.

O'rin looked around and saw the Batman appear from around a corner in a crouched position. The man known as Joker turned his head left to right, apparently unable to see the Batman. O'rin's thermal vision however showed him that Batman was stealthily sticking close to the wall to the Joker's right, slowly sneaking up from behind.

"Welcome, Bats. You're just in time to see the Mayor meet his Maker." The Joker said as he pulled back the hammer of the pistol.

Suddenly, Batman swiftly grabbed the Joker's left wrist and pulled the gun away from the Mayor's head which resulted in the gun going off, but luckily the bullet hit the ceiling. Batman then twisted the Joker's wrist making him drop the weapon and then he spun Joker around to face him, allowing the Mayor to fall to the floor out of the Joker's grasp. Batman finally sent his right fist into the Joker's jaw which knocked the maniac to the floor.

Joker held up his hands in surrender and said, "Alright, alright, Bats. You win, I'll go quietly."

"Like hell you will." Batman said darkly as he readied his fist for another punch.

"No, really, I surrender. One punch is enough for one night."

Batman lowered his fist but kept his eyes on Joker, not trusting the Clown Prince of Crime as far as you can throw him.

The cloaked O'rin watched from the office doorway as the police busted through the door at the end of the hall, having charged in as soon as the gun went off, and rushed in to train their guns on the seemingly beaten Joker.

"Get some cuffs on this wacko and get 'em out of here!" An officer ordered.

As two officers hoisted him to his feet and slapped steel cuffs on his wrists, Batman helped the Mayor to his feet.

"Are you alright, Mr. Mayor?"

"Ugh, I'll be fine. Thank you, Batman. I'm indebted to you." The Mayor said as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"No need for that. I'm just doing what I need to do to keep Gotham safe, that's all."

"Well, as long as I'm still in office, you're more than welcome to help the police with whatever they need to rid the city of scum like him."

"Ouch, that hurt!" Joker said mockingly, "Well, you lost my vote for the next election."

"Officers, get this man out of here at once!" The Mayor said sternly.

"You heard 'em, let's go freak!" One officer said as him and his partner led the Joker out.

The police then started walking out and just as Batman was about to follow, he looked at a door to an office and noticed that the door was wide open. He went in and saw that one of the windows was shattered. Noticing that the glass was on the inside, he figured that somebody broke in but wondered who it was.

Joker was alone in this whole hostage situation and the police charged in through the doors so someone else was still here.

He looked around the office but saw nothing out of the ordinary. He then activated his sonar vision, or detective mode as some call it, and still saw nothing. He then figured that whoever broke in must've left so he decided to rejoin the police in dealing with the Joker.

Outside, O'rin had jumped out the window just as Batman was making his way to the office where he watched the scene. He knew one thing, if he was going to deal with Batman he was gonna have to be wise as to how he did. First he would observe his prey and then he would make the kill.

He returned to the rooftop he was on moments earlier and watched as Batman exited the building and approached the officers that were leading Joker to a squad car.

"Officers, let me take Joker to Arkham Asylum. I'll make sure he doesn't try anything."

"Uh, okay, sure thing, Batman. Good luck and make sure he stays there this time."

O'rin watched as Batman led Joker to the passenger side of his vehicle, the Batmobile, and then got into the driver's seat. As soon as the cockpit shut itself tight, O'rin took out a tracking device and threw it with all of his strength at the car before it took off at full speed down the city streets.

O'rin brought up his wrist computer and projected a red holographic map of the city and the blue spec that indicated the tracking device he place on the Batmobile was moving fast toward what appeared to be an island off the coast of Gotham Bay that could only be reached by the connecting bridge.

O'rin turned shut down the holographic map and looked down at the police cars. He then overheard one of the officers listening to the radio. _**"...The Joker has been apprehended and Batman is now en route to Arkham Island."**_

The officer picked up the radio and said, "20-William-15, Roger that central. I'm on my way to Arkham Asylum to make sure that clown stays in his cell."

_**"20-William-15, use caution, there was a fire at Blackgate Prison and most of the inmates had to be moved to Arkham."**_

"Roger that central, over and out." The officer said before he got in the car.

Suddenly he saw something move in the shadows of the nearby alley. He got out of the car and went to check it out. With his flashlight and pistol in hand, he aimed his flashlight at a trash can and saw a cat screech at him before jumping off into the darkness.

The officer scoffed and walked back to the car and got in. As the car drove off toward Arkham Asylum, the officer driving didn't notice the cloaked Predator ducked behind the backseat.

Meanwhile, as the Batmobile made its way to Arkham, the Joker was fidgeting and chuckling.

"Stand back, fool! I've got a bomb! Oh yeah, right! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

The Batmobile passed the sign that read "ARKHAM ASYLUM" and drove over the bridge that connected Gotham City to Arkham Island. The gates opened up and the Batmobile drove up to the entrance to the Intensive Treatment facility.

The hydraulic doors opened and Batman pushed Joker inside where they were greeted by the Warden.

Joker spoke, "Hey, SHARPIE! Love what you've done with the place!"

"That's WARDEN Sharp to you. Boles." The Warden said as a guard walked over toward the Joker.

"Yo, Frank-ay, how's the wife and kids? Ya miss me?" Joker said to the guard.

"Shut up, freak!" The guard, Frank Boles, spat as he grabbed Joker by the colar of his coat. "There're some people here who really wanna to talk to you."

He and another guard took Joker over to a patient bed and took off the cuffs before pinning him down and tightening the straps.

"Really, I don't mind walking. Not so tight, boys. You'll crease the suit"

"Get that filthy degenerate out of here!" Warden Sharp ordered the guards.

"Warden, something's not right. I'm going with him." Batman before talking off with the heavily guarded Joker.

Outside, the police car from City Hall pulled up next to the Batmobile and the officer driving it got out and went over toward the entrance. The hydraulic doors opened and the officer went in. Once he was out of sight, the Predator opened to door and to his luck it had stopped raining. He quickly ran as the hydraulic doors were closing and dived in before fully shut.

Still cloaked, O'rin looked ahead and saw several armed men, a middle-aged man holding a cane, the Joker strapped to a mobile flat-bed and his quarry... the Batman.

He made his way after his prey as Batman went over to the one guard and asked, "Is Commissioner Gordon here?"

The guard replied in a nervous manner, "Yes sir, he's...err...waiting for you at patient handover. He got here just before you did."

Batman followed the guards surrounding the flat-bed that the Joker was strapped to while the cloaked Predator tip-toed his way in a short distance behind the Dark Knight.

Suddenly bright lights shined on the strapped down Joker and Batman from the control room in the center of the lobby. O'rin quickly slinked to the side wall that had a portrait of the middle-aged Warden Sharp to avoid being seen. His cloaking made him nearly invisible to the human eye but he didn't want to risk anyone getting a slight glimpse at his silhouette.

Comically, if someone had seen him from the opposite side of the corridor, one could see the face of the warden on the portrait appear through the Predator's cloaked mask.

As the small lift that the Joker and Batman were on descended, O'rin heard the clown say, "Sharpie just loves his cameras. Hey, Sharpie! You getting my good side? Oh what am I saying, they're ALL good, aren't they?"

O'rin watched as the spotlights followed the lift downward and took the opportunity to jump up to one of the support beams and crawl up onto an old gargoyle statue.

"Look at all of this new heavy security, how's a guy supposed to break out of here?" Joker continued ranting with a chuckle.

O'rin watched from atop the gargoyle statue as the lift came to a stop and the guards along with Batman moved the Joker into a Scan Chamber in the middle of the lobby under the control room. After minute he watched as they exited the opposite end of the chamber and jumped from statue to statue until he was on the same side the Batman and Joker exited.

He saw them head for another hydraulic door that was surrounded by two guards, one of which had a hook where his left hand should be, and a woman about twenty-three by human standards. As soon as Batman and the guarded Joker went through the hydraulic door, the two guards and the woman walked away.

O'rin lightly jumped down to the lower floor near the hydraulic door and as chance would have it, the vibration tricked the computer into thinking that someone was at the door even though he was cloaked and caused it to open.

He looked at the opposite end and saw Batman and Joker moving through another hydraulic door. He ran as fast as he could without trying to make noise and give himself away. He managed to reach the other end just as the door was closing and slyly slid between them before they closed on him.

The Predator found himself close to his prey, a little too close. There were too many guards at the moment and the Joker's face was aimed in his direction. It was by fortune that the clown didn't see him.

O'rin remained still so as to not get even slightly spotted as he heard an elevator rise from below.

As him and everyone else stood in wait, the Joker sniffed the air and said, "Can you smell the excitement in the air? No? Hmm, must have been one of the guards then. Croc old boy, is that you?"

As the elevator came to a creaking stop, O'rin saw a being about an inch or two taller than him. According to his scanners, he was human but he appeared to have some kind mutation that made his skin reptilian and have heightened senses, plus he appeared to have physically altered teeth that looked sharp even to bite a cow's head off clean. There also appeared to be an electrical colar around his neck.

The creature stepped out of the elevator and spotlights shined from the right onto him. He then turned toward Batman and said in a gritty, growling tone, "I have your scent, Batman. I will hunt you down-Aaahhh!" He screamed as one of the guards pressed a button on a remote control which caused the colar to emit about a thousand volts of electricity through him. As soon as it stopped he said, "A toy colar won't stop me from killing you, Batman. I'll rip you apart and eat your bones."

As he turned to walk away, the creature, Croc, stopped and sniffed the air. His nose steered to O'rin direction and suddenly Croc stiffened and showed a slight expression of fear. He immediately sped up as he walked away.

O'rin thought about the creature's heightened senses and knew that the creature could have exposed him but figured that Croc was unsure if he was really there; plus even if he was, the guards would think he was crazy. O'rin wondered how good of a challenge Croc would be. For one thing, the creature was intending to kill Batman and O'rin wasn't about to let him take that away from him. O'rin was going to be the one to kill Batman and would kill anyone who stood in his way. If Croc was as tough as he looked, O'rin would honor him by taking his spine and skull and hanging it on his trophy rack.

Batman wondered about Croc's behavior for the moment as he and the guards moved Joker into the elevator Croc had come out of.

As the spotlights went out and the guards on the ground floor returned to their stations, O'rin ran toward the elevator as it descended and jumped on top of it which caused the lights inside to flicker off for a moment. The Predator crawled over the edge to look inside and saw that, even in the dark, Batman held the Joker by the throat as the guards were disoriented.

Joker said in a gaging tone, "What, don't you trust me?"

When the elevator came to a stop, The Predator watched the guards and Batman lead the Joker out and through another hydraulic door. O'rin jumped off and sneaked through undetected only to see that Batman had stopped.

Batman looked over toward the receptionist desk and saw a middle-aged man with a gun strapped under his arm wearing a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a red tie, a grey vest, black pants and shoes. He was reading some papers before he looked up and saw Batman.

"Long night, Jim?" Batman asked the older man.

The man scoffs and says as he approaches the Dark Knight, "Joker invades City Hall and holds the Mayor hostage, leaving me to juggle SWAT teams, the media and you." He then held out his hand and they shook. "Yeah, it's been a helluva night."

Batman replied as they both started following the guarded Joker down the corridor, "Hopefully the last one we'll ever see with him."

Still cloaked, the Predator followed behind at a short distance while noticing the nearby security camera following them. Fortunately for him, he would barely pick up on the feedback while cloaked.

"Hold it there!" A standing near a doctor in front of an electric field said. "Sorry, Batman, Arkham staff only!"

Gordon said, "I assure you, if anyone's qualified, it's..."

"Listen, I appreciate the assistance, but he might unsettle the more violent inmates." The guard stated.

"I think he's talking about you, Bats." Joker said as he was removed from the flat-bed and led passed the not down electric field with cuffs on his wrists. "Don't be a stranger. You're always welcome here. Gotta say it's great to be back!"

Gordan looked over at Batman and said, "You okay?"

"He surrendered almost without a fight. I don't like it." Batman said as he and Gordon walked in an observation office overlooking the cell block that Joker being led into.

"Well, at least he's back where he belongs." Gordon stated.

O'rin watched his quarry enter the office and then looked in the direction Joker had gone. He too thought it was strange. Back at City Hall, Joker could have at the least put up some kind of fight against the Batman and yet didn't. At first he mistook for cowardice but upon hearing Batman's statement, the Predator had to wonder what was going on.

Suddenly the Joker tripped and then head-butted the guard before wrapping his steel cuffs around the guard's throat. "Hurry! We're losing him, Doc!"

At that moment the electric field had turned back on, cutting everyone off who would try to subdue the Joker.

"Joker's loose! Jim, alert the Warden!" Batman said before he sent his fist hard against the glass window which made it crack.

O'rin watched as the doctor hopelessly unlocked the cuffs before Joker knocked him out. Joker was free. He kneeled over the now dead guard and whispered loud enough that O'rin zoomed in and recorded, "(The choke's on you!)"

O'rin played it back in his helmet, trying to augment the sound, _**"The...the...choke's...the choke's...the choke's on you!"**_

He then watched as the Joker did a dance and jib while laughing like a hyena before he looked up at a security camera and said, "Honey, I'm home!"

A female voice said over the intercom, _**"Come on in!"**_

O'rin then heard glass shatter and saw that Batman hand jumped through the window and landed in the middle of the cell block just as Joker had ran up the ramp on the other side and said as an electric field came on.

"Welcome to the Madhouse, Batman!" the Joker howled. "I set a trap and you sprang it gloriously!"

With that said, the Predator then realized why the Joker didn't put up a fight. He wanted to be caught. This place apparently housed all the people the Batman had beaten and captured and if the Joker was free he could probably unleash all of Batman's enemies on him with no means to escape.

O'rin wasn't about to let any of them claim his prize, plus the fact that he would have to face them all before he got to Batman seemed appealing to him. It would be more trophies to add to his collection.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note - After playing and liking the video game Batman: Arkham Asylum and being a Predator fan as well as knowing that they had made a comic crossover between the two, I figured it would be great to have a Predator involved in the events of Arkham Asylum. For the record, I will have the Predator kill off some of Batman's Rogues Gallery but as for which ones, you'll have to wait and see.<strong>

**Also for some who are wondering, the Predator name O'rin is one that I made up and I don't know if there is such a name or if there even is a meaning to it and for some who haven't figured it out, he is the younger brother of the Predator from the first movie and the older brother to the Predator in the new movie, making him one of the Classic Jungle Predators.**

**Next Chapter: The Hunt Begins**

**As Batman pursues the Joker, he begins to suspect that he is being watched by more than just the Joker and his men. Meanwhile the Predator takes a different route to pursue the Clown Prince of Crime in an effort to use him as bait to draw Batman in.**


	2. The Hunt Begins

**Chapter 2: The Hunt Begins**

The Predator, O'rin, watched from behind the electronic field as Batman prepared himself for the upcoming fight.

"Now, let's get this show on the road!" Joker annouced behind the opposite electronic field before running off.

Suddenly two out of four cells with electronic fields containing two inmates each opened up and Batman was faced with four inmates that were looking to tear him to shreds.

Batman waited for one of the thugs to come to him and once he was in close range and about to strike a hit to Batman's jaw with his right hand, the Dark Knight swiftly countered by grabbing his fist in mid-air with his left hand and twisted it to the left before spining right and sending his right elbow to the back of the inmates head.

As he fell to the ground unconscious, a second inmate ran at Batman only to be greeted by a swift right hook to his face.

Using his built up momentum, Batman jumped and sent his left boot into the third inmate's chest which knocked him off his feet and sent him onto his back hard, knocking the wind out of him and forcing him to lose consciouness.

The fourth inmate took advantage of Batman attacking his friend and attempted to jump him from behind, but the caped crusader saw this coming and sent his right elbow into the inmate's chest and then to his face which caused him stagger backwards before Batman turned to face the inmate and send a spiral uppercut to his jaw which lifted the inmate off his feet and onto his back, sending him off to dreamland.

As Batman flexed clenched his fists and twisted his neck, Joker yelled from over a speaker, "I'm just warming you up, Bats. Fresh from Blackgate Correctional Facility, with a combined sentence of seven hundred and fifty-two years. Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding! Its round two!"

Just then the two remaining gates opened up and Batman was faced with four more inmates.

It was at this time O'rin had seen enough. He knew that the Dark Knight would take down the four remaining inmates with no trouble at all. Besides he had another plan in mind. Batman was determined to catch this Joker and he figured that if he could get to Joker first, O'rin could use him as bait to lure Batman into a trap.

Right now the path the Joker had gone down was currently blocked by two electronic fields so he would have to take a different route. He left the guard Frank Boles and the police commisioner Gordon in the office where they were trying to shut off the electronic field and pounded a foot in front of the electronic door which caused it to open.

**X X X**

Elsewhere in the security surveilance room, Harley Quinn was brushing her nails while keeping her eyes on the moniters when she noticed something wrong. One of the moniters picked up a door to the cell block where Batman, the Commisioner and Frank Boles were opening.

She looked closely and watched the doors open but saw no one there. Or at least she thought she did. She vaguely saw some kind of silhuette walk through but thought it was her imagination. Either way, the Commisioner might notice the door open and might attempt to escape so she typed on the keyboard and commanded the doors to reclose and lock up until the time was right.

**X X X**

As a cloaked O'rin walked through the doors, he heard them close and lock up behind him. This was irrelevant at the moment as he started walking down the left corridor and went down the passage that he, Batman and the Commisioner had walked passed when bringing Joker in. He walked a little ways and made an immediate right and before continuing by making a left, he stopped for a moment and decloaked when he saw no security cameras around.

The Predator started tapping a few buttons on his left wristband which caused a red holographic display of the facility and its inner workings to appear. He saw that the corridor he was currently in led to sort of fork.

If he kept going the way he was, making a right would lead him to a place called Extreme Isolation.

If he went straight and turned left, he would enter a chamber that would eventually lead him to the other side of the room he had left Batman in.

Given that Joker was coming from that direction, he would go that way and head him off then use him to set up a trap for the Dark Knight.

After shutting off the hologram map, O'rin recloaked and took off down the corridor. He had passed the path to the right and continued until he came to the door on his left.

He slammed his foot on the ground and caused it to open. Inside, The Predator saw several armed guards just pacing around. Some making conversation, drinking an earth drink known as coffee, some reading papered books called magazines and some sleeping on the job.

The cloaked O'rin simply shook his head.

_'What a bunch of slackers.'_ He thought to himself.

The Predator then looked up and saw a steel platform held up by metal support beams right next to him and jumped up to it, landing gracefully enough not to alert any guards to his presence.

He then saw another platform that higher and further away and decided to go with a running start and then jumped up just barely snagging the edge and hoisting himself up.

Next he saw a ventilation platform that was below him and a small distance away. Without a doubt the landing would make enough noise to alert the guards so he would have to make himself barely reach it.

He jumped and snagged the edge which made little noise caused one of the sleeping guards to jump awake wondering what was going on. He pulled himself up and ran before jumping to the next platform which made no noise.

Seeing no guards on the ground floor between him and the door, O'rin dropped down gently and made his way around the curve to the door. He slammed his foot and made it open which caused the guard that woke up to turn his head and notice that the door was open and yet no one was there.

"Damn doors must be malfunctioning again." He muttered to himself before going back to sleep.

O'rin walked though the door and was about to continue before he heard something coming his way. Though he was cloaked, there was no doubt that someone might notice his shimmer if they walk close enough and he couldn't risk going back and fooling the guard twice.

Looking for a place to hide he looked up and saw a steel grating on the ceiling. He jumped high grabbed the grating and stretched his legs to hold himself up while he pushed the grating open and climbed up to wait for whoever was coming to pass by.

**X X X**

By this time, Batman had already beaten the four remaining inmates and was listening to Commisioner Gordon over the intercom, "Batman, Joker's taken control of the security gates; he's locked me and the guards in."

"I'll find a way out! Gordon, try and contact the Warden. Let him know what's happened. I'll be back."

On the moniter nearby, Joker appeared running through one of the corridors. "Don't make promises you can't keep, Bats."

"Joker." Batman said.

"I'm in control of the Asylum now. You are not going anywhere I don't want you to. Understand?"

"If you think I'll let you run-." Batman said before he was cut off.

"Blah, blah, blah. Always with the hero speak. Oh I'm getting bored of watching you so why don't you just come and find me." Joker said before the moniter turned off as well as the security gate on the opposite side of the room.

"You know it's a trap." Gordon said over the intercom.

"Of course it is." Batman stated.

Batman then took off down the corridor after the Joker.

**X X X**

Meanwhile, O'rin watched as the Joker was the one heading his way and went through the electronic doors where he heard a commotion before the sound of gunshots.

He immediately jumped down, the impact causing the doors to open and went through and saw the Joker with a pistol drawn and was shooting at prison guards while unlocking the cells, releasing the vile inmates. The guards who didn't get shot took cover and tried shooting Joker and the inmates while they seized rifles from the fallen guards.

During the commotion, the Predator jumped back atop the platforms he used moments ago and made his way across the room and saw as the Joker went through the electronic doors. O'rin jumped down and paid no heed to the inmates shooting at the guards.

Just as he was about to slam his foot to the floor to open the door, it had opened up and the Predator saw the Joker carrying several containers that contained a type of gas.

The cloaked O'rin stepped out of the way as the Joker dropped them before picking one up by the handle on the one end and spun with momentum before throwing across the room which caused it to crack and spring a leak causing green smoke to fill the air. The Predator scanned the element and his scanners showed that it was a type of laughing gas that was very lethal when inhaled.

The inmates knew what it was and immediately started making their way to the door. The Joker then kicked the remaining containers which caused them to roll into the center of the room, one of which tripped one of his men. The Joker then aimed his pistol at the containers and shot a hole into each of them.

The inmate who had tripped yelled, "Hey, boss, wait up!"

Joker simply replied as he saluted him, "Have a nice trip, pal. Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh!"

The Joker and the remaining inmates then turned and ran out the door as it started to close. O'rin quickly slid through just before it sealed shut.

He then saw the Joker issue orders to his men. "You two go that way and wait for my inside man to club the Commisioner!" Joker pointed in the direction where O'rin had come from. "The rest of you will wait here for the Bat to arrive and take him down. If you fail, _I'll_ take _you_ down!"

The men nodded and did as they were told while Joker ran down the corridor that was labeled Extreme Isolation. O'rin then took off after the clown and went through the door before it closed.

He then watched as Joker shot the guards that were in the room. O'rin saw one take a shot to the bulletproof vest and fall backwards, hitting his head. His partner dragged him into the security office on the left side of the room and engaged the security gate before passing out.

Joker had just shot the last guard remaining in the leg and walked up to him before shooting him in the head. The Joker then walked over toward the railing overlooking a deep pit while on the other side laid two thick metal doors sealed tightly shut.

He pulled out a walkie-talkie and said, "Oh, Harley, could please open up Extreme Isolation for me?"

_"Sure thing, Puddin'!"_ She said over the walkie-talkie.

Moments later the doors opened up, and O'rin knew that if the Joker went in there, he would not be able to reach him so now was the time make his presence known.

**X X X**

Batman was heading in the direction Joker was heading until he came to a sealed door and then heard that inmate Victor Zsasz had gotten loose and taken a guard hostage.

As he headed for the room where Zsasz was holed up in he typed on his wrist computer and touched his earpiece and spoke.

"Oracle, can you hear me?"

_**"Loud and clear. What's up?"**_ Barbara Gordon aka Oracle and formerly known as Batgirl responded over the comline.

"Joker's escaped custody, he's running free in Arkham." Batman said.

_**"Do you need anything? Is my dad still there?"**_ She asked with worry in her voice.

"Commissioner Gordon is safe. Joker's not far ahead. I'll stay in contact." Batman then turned off the comline and entered the Pacification Chamber.

"Think about what you're doing, Zsasz!" The one guard who was pleading to the deranged serial killer saw Batman approach him and said, "Oh thank God! It's Zsasz. He's got Mike. He's strapped in the chair. Zsasz has totally lost it!"

"Wait here." Batman said.

"You can't! He'll kill Mike if he sees anyone try to get close." The guard warned Batman.

"He won't see me!" Batman stated.

On the one moniter they could see Officer Mike strapped to an electric chair and Zsasz was standing behind him with a switch in his hand. "If I see anything that looks even a little bit like a bat and this guard dies. Do you here me?" As a warning he gave the guard a quick zap to show that he was serious. Zsasz was so sadistic that everytime he killed someone, he would mark each one on his own body.

"Please. You gotta save him."

Batman went around the guard up a flight of stairs to a balcony overlooking the room.

Batman used his grappling hook to swing from the old gargoyles to get behind Zsasz, at that moment Batman swooped down and knocked Zsasz unconcious.

"Someone put this animal back in his cell." A guard yelled.

Batman then heard someone on the nearby moniter speak, "Can ya hear me? Is this thing on?"

Recognizing that voice, he turned and saw on the moniter Harleen Quinzel aka Harley Quinn, a girl who appeared to be dressed in a combination of a nurse and schoolgirl outfit with leather high boots that went up to her mid thighs and a leather corset. She had white make-up with pink blush on her cheeks and a black mask on her eyes. Her blonde hair tied into two pig-tails.

"Oh. Hiya, B-Man! Harley Quinn here. How do you like my new uniform? Pretty hot, huh? Oh, I got something to show ya. One second, B-Man." She said as she ran off camera and pushed into view a chair holding the Warden who was tied up and his mouth covered with duct tape.

"Ta-da!"

She walked back into view and placed an arm around the Warden. "I'm now subbing for the old man. Old Sharpie's never been happier."

She seductively put her leg on his thigh and pulled his head against her left breast.

She then approached the camera and said, "In case you haven't noticed, today's the Joker's big homecoming, and you're the guest of honor."

"You have one chance to surrender, Quinn." Batman said fiercely.

"Tempting, Bats, but no dice. Now the inmates are running the asylum. Well, technically they're Joker's goons from Blackgate, but you get the idea. Bye bye for now!" She said before she swung her cain which destroyed the camera making the moniter turn snowy.

Batman then recieved a call from Oracle saying that Arkham Island had vanished from the network grid and that Joker threaten to bomb Gotham City if anyone tries on of off the island. Batman deduced that he was lying as a ruse to keep peopl away and began to search for a way out.

He removed a vent hatch before crawling through the ducts toward the corridor the Joker ran down. He could hear gunfire several rooms away and started to worry as to how far things had gotten out of hand yet he did his best to hide it.

He exited the duct to find a room filled with Joker Gas and people were still trapped inside. He entered through an open hatch and managed to save three hanging officers and a left behind inmate before knocking him out cold. He then tossed a Batarang at the fan switch to make the gas dissipate and proceeded after Joker.

**X X X**

The Joker was grinning widely as the door to Extreme Isolation opened and out came a huge dangling cell. Suddenly he heard a strange noise, like a cat purring but it sounded gutteral.

Joker turned his head back toward the door he entered and could swear that there was someone standing behind him.

Suddenly a tall, huge figure appeared out of thin air before him.

The figure looked strange as his body was reptillian green and he wore a brown loinclothe, fishnetting, strange armor and carried strange yet very lethal weapons. Joker heard that strange noise again and knew then that it was coming from this strange individual.

"Oh, what do we have here? A new inmate...or are you some goody two-shoed vigilante looking to make a name for himself by locking me up?" Joker said to get a rise out of the Predator.

O'rin clearly knew that the Joker was mistaking him for some kind of human and decided to show him just how wrong he was by unsheating his right wrist-claw.

_Sha-king!_

"Oh, what big claws you've got. Are you trying to compensate for something?" The Joker taunted.

_"RAAAOOOR!"_O'rin let out his natural Predator war cry before he stalked over to the Joker.

"Hmm, clearly I've upset you. Let me make it up to you." Joker said as he took out a flower and held it before him. "Flower?"

O'rin knew that this was no ordinary flower as a small stream of acid squirted out at him. He merely stepped back to avoid it and he let out a growl of annoyance.

"Oh, don't like my generosity, do you?" Joker said with an angry offended tone. "Well, then I'll just have to teach you some manners."

Joker then pulled out a gun, aimed it at O'rin and pulled the trigger.

Out came confetti and a sign that read, BANG!

"Heh, heh, heh, heh!" Joker laughed which made O'rin charge up and grab Joker by the throat and lift him off his feet. The Joker gagged, "What's the matter, can't take a little joke?"

While O'rin looked at the Joker's skull, Joker pulled out another gun and pulled the trigger and this time out shot a boxing mit which hit O'rin in his exposed chest and knocked him back causing him to lose his grip on Joker.

As Joker gasped for air he laughed, "Heh, heh, now that's what I call a punch-line." Joker then took the opportunity and ran up to the large cell dangling over the dark pit that held water at the bottom and climbed on top of it. "I _was_gonna save this for the ol' Bats, but since you're here I think I'll let you play with my little friend."

The Joker then tapped his foot on the cell and the door opened revealing a ridiculously bulky inmate with glowing green eyes standing at the Predator's exact height.

"Ooh, did I say little? I meant big! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Joker laughed as the inmate jumped out of the cell and onto the floor with O'rin.

The huge inmate roared before charging at the Predator who rolled out of the way as the inmate crashed into the wall. As he was dazed, O'rin activated his triangular targeting beam and aimed at the inmate before firing his plasma caster.

_WHOO-BAAM!_

A ray of blue light shot out and collided with the inmate's left arm, severing it off at the bicep.

The inmate screamed in agony as its arm fell to the floor, letting out a mixture of red blood and some kind of green fluid.

"Ooohh, talk about hardcore! Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh!" Joker laughed as he sat back and watched the epic battle take place.

The huge inmate then shook off the loss of its arm and walked over to one of the dead guards and picked him up with his right hand. Once he had the corse in hand he threw it at the the Predator who instinctively aimed and fired his plasma caster at it and caused the body to explode into a bloody mess.

"Whoa, you just desicrated a corpse there!" Joker ranted in slight shock and disbelief.

O'rin tried to ignore the clown's rants and taunts as the inmate charged at him again and this time the Predator jumped over him and sent a quick slash to the inmate's back as he ran into the guard rail at the edge of the floor near the pit. He managed to keep himself from falling over and proceeded to turn and reface the Predator.

Suddenly the inmate felt a surge of pain in his chest and started groaning in agony.

O'rin looked at the convulsing inmate with curiousity and scanned his body. Apparently he was a human who was injected with some kind of steroid and it was having a bad effect on him.

After a moment of convulsing an internal splattering sound indicated that the inmate's heart gave out and he fell over face first.

Joker looked disappointed as he said, "Well, that was unexpected, wasn't it?" The Joker then rubbed his temple as he shook his head. "Oh well, note to self, need stronger test subjects." Suddenly the dangling cell started to retract back into the Extreme Isolation. "Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have a party to organize. I've got guests flying in from all over Arkham. You'll see, hehehehe!"

As the door closed tight, O'rin let out growl of frustration. The one thing he could use to lure the Batman into a trap was now locked up tight somewhere and he knew he wouldn't be able to break through that door and follow after him.

The Predator decided to take out his frustration on the dead bulky inmate. He walked over grabbed it by the bald scalp and sliced its head clean from neck before letting out a roar.

Normally it was not in his kind's nature to take the head of an opponent that didn't die by their hand but he felt that he had fought honorably before he convulsed and plus he needed to study the strange chemical that was mixed with his blood and this seemed like the best way to do it.

After he was finished, he heard a noise behind him and he reactivated his cloaking device before climbing onto a grating on the ceiling.

He heard the door hiss open and saw his prey enter the room.

**X X X**

Batman entered the room to Extreme Isolation and was surprised to see a large dead inmate lying on the floor. He understood the dead cops, but this was something out of the ordinary to him.

He walked over and saw that the dead inmate was short his left arm and head, had a deep slash on his back and that he was leaking blood and some kind of green chemical. He looked around and saw the left arm on the floor across the room and notice that the wound was fused and cauterized. He also saw remnents of a dead guard blown to bits with the torn edges of the body parts also fused and cauterized.

"Hmm, it seems something happened before I arrived. I better set up a crime scene to determine what happened." Batman said to himself as he engaged his sonar vision, or detective mode, and searched the area.

He scanned the dead inmate's arm across the room and said, "Judging by the way the wound is cauterized, some type of explosive severed the inmate's arm."

He then scanned the remnents of the dead guard and said, "From what scanners indicate, the guard was dead before he was desicrated by the same force that severed the inmate's left arm."

He then scanned the dead inmate, first the remaining stump of his left arm and said, "This wound is cauterized too. What could've severed his arm?" He then scanned the slash mark on his back and said, "Whatever took place here left the inmate with a bad cut." He then did an internal scan where his heart was and said, "Hmm, it seems that whatever took place here put too much pressure on this man's heart." Finally he scanned the severed neck and said, "Unlike the other injuries, the inmate appeared to have died after he was decapitated. Someone probably wanted a trophy."

And that's when it hit him, trophy.

The last time he had seem someone brutally injured and decapitated after death was when that alien creature he code named Predator came to Gotham hunting mobsters until he caught the creature's interest.

He never forgot the fight he had with that creature as despite all the times he came close to dying, that particular event seemed the closest.

Apparently there was now a new Predator here at Arkham and it had killed this inmate.

But why? Is it seeking to hunt him again? If so, why kill the inmate? Is he hunting Joker too?

Despite all the questions, Batman now at least knew he had bigger problems besides Joker.

Suddenly he heard a groan to his left and he turned to see a guard standing up behind a laser gate.

"Ah...My head!" He moaned. "Quick! Get in here before more of them come back!"

He went over to the control box and deactived the laser gate.

Batman approached the guard and the guard said calmly, "They came out of nowhere! I dragged Jerry in here, powered up the gate. Must've passed out."

"Did you see what happened here?" Batman asked.

"Not really, but I did hear Joker calling someone to open up that door over there." The guard explained.

"What's on the other side?"

"We call it Extreme Isolation. Only way in is via the transport station."

"Open it!" Batman ordered.

The guard nodded and said, "Not a problem. I'll just need to call another cell."

The guard walked over to a computer terminal and typed on it only to get an ACCESS DENIED pop-up.

"Something's wrong here. The main security loop is locked." The guard said as a moniter turned on and showed the Joker.

"Having a little trouble up there?" Joker asked.

"Joker!" Batman called out.

"You were expecting maybe Two-Face?"

"There's no escape, Joker." Batman stated firmly.

"Escape?" Joker said in feign bewilderment. "Silly bat! I don't _want _to escape. I'm having waaay too much fun. I even have you here to keep a smile on my face."

"Not for long."

"Really? We'll see. Ta ta." Joker said as he was about to walk off-screen when he stopped. "Oh, I forgot to say." He the turned the camera toward anoter moniter showing Frank Boles and Commisioner Gordon. "Just in case you were planning on following me, I've arranged for a little insurance. Gordon is on his way to Harley as we speak."

On the moniter, Batman saw Frank Boles strike Gordon on the back of the head with a jimmy-stick, knocking him unconscious.

"Officer Boles?" He said with slight surprise but then again not too surprised.

Joker laughed and said, "If I see you trying to follow me, he dies. Harley is looking forward to it. Maybe I'll film it and post it on the internet."

As the screen went off the guard told Batman, "The transport system is down. The best I can do is open the door you came in. Sorry."

As Batman left to the station area he said, "I should head back to the Holding Cells. Boles wasn't too smart, he'll have left a trail."

As Batman left Extreme Isolation, Oracle called him.

_**"Batman! What's happening?"**_

"Joker's escaped. He sealed himself off. He's got your father!"

_**"Dad!"**_

"Don't worry. I'm getting him back!"

_**"Okay, I know...but..."**_

"Oracle, I'm getting him back! Joker will not win. I won't let him. I'm starting where he was taken. A guard named Frank Boles attacked him. If I find Frank, I'll find your father!"

_**"Bruce, hurry. Please!"**_

"Also I found the body of an inmate in Extreme Isolation. Judging by the way he was killed, I'd say it was the work of a Predator."

_**"You mean those alien creatures that came to Gotham and hunted you down to try and kill you?"**_

"The very same. I sensed that there was something amiss when I apprehended Joker at City Hall. It seems that the creature followed us here to Arkham and has already began its hunt."

_**"Bruce, you need to be careful! OIne of those things nearly killed you the last time and with Joker running around along with all the other inmates, you won't stand a chance against another one this time around."**_

"I know. Right now I'm gonna concentrate on finding and rescuing your father while I try and avoid the creature. I'll get back to you as soon as I can." Batman finished before he switched off the comline.

**X X X**

The Predator descended from the ceiling grating the moment Batman left Extreme Isolation and had overheard everything that had transpired. Whoever this Frank Boles guy was, he was in league with Joker and had taken the Batman's friend captive.

The Predator would have to locate Boles and acquire the Commissioner for himself to use as a new leverage to lure the Batman into a trap.

O'rin felt his excitement renew itself as he continued on with his hunt.

* * *

><p><strong>It took a while but I managed to complete the second chapter.<strong>

**Author's Note - I did say that I would be killing off some of the Rogues Gallery but won't spoil it, I will however tell you all that there are certain characters that are off-limits, one in particular is Harley Quinn since she's my favorite. Everyone else is fair game but I'm still deciding which ones to kill off and which ones not to. It may be one character or maybe several characters but I do intend to keep a hand full alive. Time will tell.**

**Next Chapter: Tracking Boles**

**While Batman follows a trail left by Frank Boles, the Predator is one step ahead of him as the hunter seeks new bait.**


End file.
